


Another Hour

by Inell



Series: Quick Fic Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn’t want to get up and convinces Stiles to stay in bed a little longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Hour

**Author's Note:**

> nothingtoseeherejustmovealong said:  
> Prompt: “i don’t wanna get up– you’re comfy.” Sterek, but what about Derek being the clingy one instead of Stiles?
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“I don’t want to get up. You’re comfy.” Derek rubs his face against Stiles’ neck and tugs him closer.

“I don’t want to, either, but I have to be at the station in like two hours.” Stiles shifts slightly, moving his fingers through Derek’s hair. "So I have to get up soon."

“Why’d you agree to take Jordan’s shift?” Derek tightens his grip on Stiles as he raises his head and gives Stiles a grumpy look that’s pretty damn adorable. “You’re too nice. Should have told him no. Then we could stay in bed longer.”

“I swapped shifts with Jordan because it gave me a three day weekend, which you totally supported when I told you about it.” Stiles leans forward and kisses Derek’s nose. “And I really wish I had my phone so I could record you saying that I’m too nice. That’d totally become my new ringtone.”

“It’s too early for your assholeishness.” Derek huffs. Stiles grins when Derek yawns and moves him around until he’s snuggled right up against Derek’s warm body. “There should be rules about you not being a smug jerk before nine o’clock.”

“I’m always a smug jerk, though, so how would that work if I had time restrictions?” Stiles curls his leg around Derek’s, continuing to rub his scalp as Derek clings to him.

“You don’t talk before nine?” Derek kisses his neck. “Anyway, you’re not _always_ a jerk.”

“Aww. I love you, too, Der.” Stiles isn’t actually much of a morning person, Derek’s usually more awake than he is before dawn, but he sleeps so well now, rarely plagued by nightmares, that he’s at least awake when he has to be for work without that sleepy feeling he always had back in high school. That makes it easier to enjoy Derek when he gets into one of these moods. “But I still have to shower and eat before going to work.”

“Won’t take you thirty minutes to do all that. Still got time.” Derek’s beard is scraping against Stiles’ throat in a way that has other parts starting to wake up. “I’ll make food while you shower if you give me another hour?”

“How can I resist such an offer?” Stiles tugs on Derek’s hair until he raises his head. He looks half-asleep and grumpy at having to let Stiles get up before he’s ready. Stiles leans forward and kisses him lightly. “I’ll give you another hour.”

“Best husband ever,” Derek says, kissing him a few more times before settling back down to sleep another hour.

Despite being more awake than not, Stiles carefully sets the alarm on his phone and then snuggles against Derek. Another hour of sleep isn’t a hardship, after all, especially when Derek is adorably clingy this morning. Besides, Derek cooking means pancakes and bacon instead of Cocoa Puffs or lumpy oatmeal, which is totally worth accepting that offer. As is the likelihood that Stiles can convince Derek to wash his back, and other parts, in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
